


Рука помощи для Петры Паркер

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Friendship, Healing Sex, Just Sex, Menstrual Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Иногда Петра Паркер думает, что слишком труслива для супергероини.Примечание/Предупреждения:гендерсвитч-AU, целительный секс во время месячных





	Рука помощи для Петры Паркер

У Петры Паркер всё хорошо: её отпустили с четвёртой пары, тренировка со Мстителями только вечером, дядя Майк — в Майами (Петра подозревает, что опять с агентом Коулсон), и вот уже полдня никто не пытался разрушить Нью-Йорк или напасть на Паучиху. Не жизнь, а сказка! Только внизу живота неприятно тянет, но это такая ерунда.

Всё это Петра озвучивает, когда в спортзал врываются запах пиццы и Дэнни.

— А как у вас с Карлой?

— Когда-нибудь ты оговоришься при ней и схлопочешь, — предупреждает Дэнни, но Петра только фыркает: Лючия Кейдж слишком неповоротлива, чтобы угнаться за Паучихой. Дэнни немного мечтательно улыбается. — Лючия думает открыть бар. Говорит, так заказов будет больше.

Зачем Дэнни зарабатывать наёмничеством, Петра давно не спрашивает: не хочет родительскими деньгами пользоваться — её дело. Петра представляет Карлу за стойкой бара со стаканом в одной руке и полотенцем — в другой, а Дэнни — ходящей по залу: разносящей заказы и собирающей посуду и чаевые, и немного ревнует к будущим клиентам, которые наверняка будут первое время распускать руки. Петра и сама не прочь: формы у Дэнни весьма и весьма притягательны, хотя грудь и поменьше, чем у той же Карлы. Но Карла Петру никогда не привлекала, в отличие от волшебно гибкой Дэнни.

Лёгкая тянущая боль внизу живота перерастает в болезненную пульсацию, и Петра морщится и отворачивается от коробки с пиццей: от запаха только сильнее подташнивает.

— Ты чего? — удивляется Дэнни.

— Месячные, — пожимает плечами Петра. — Ничего серьёзного, просто два спокойных дня, и организм бесится от нечего делать. Вечером пройдёт после тренировки.

Дэнни скашивает взгляд вниз, тянется горячей рукой — проверить.

— Раньше такого не было, — спокойно говорит она, видимо, удостоверившись, что всё ровно так, как Петра обрисовала, и ничего серьёзного и впрямь нет.

— Раньше я мастурбировала дважды в день, а то и трижды, если, хех, руки доходили. Подростковая гиперсексуальность и огромное суперчеловеческое либидо, знаешь ли.

— А теперь, значит, переросла? — глубокомысленно спрашивает Дэнни, и Петра трясётся от беззвучного смеха и снова морщится от болезненных ощущений.

— Ну, у меня был выбор: пойти домой и подрочить или завалиться в «Фогвелл», пока тут никого нет, и пообедать с тобой.

Она снова морщится и бросает жадный взгляд на коробки с пиццей. Видимо, вторую придётся спрятать до вечера и есть потом остывшую.

— Так не пойдёт, — строго говорит Дэнни и хлопает ладонью по мату рядом с собой. — Ложись.

— Только без всяких твоих мумба-юмбов, — предупреждает Петра. — Ты когда магичишь, потом такая прожорливая, что нам придётся брать ещё две пиццы, чтобы тебя насытить.

— Хорошо, — кивает Дэнни. — Ловкость рук, и никаких мумбо-юмбов.

Руки, которыми она освобождает Петру от одежды, и впрямь очень ловкие. И бережные. И бесстыжие, потому что только очень бесстыжие руки могут, отведя в сторону трусики с прокладкой, ощупать аккуратный чуть влажный хвостик тампона и ненадолго покинуть пространство между бёдер, чтобы нырнуть в рот. И только совершенно лишённая стыда Дэнни может облизать себе ладонь так, чтобы с неё капало, и при этом сохранить совершенно невозмутимое выражение лица. Петре до такой невозмутимости ещё медитировать и медитировать.

Дэнни не торопится, но и не медлит. И очень быстро находит и нужную скорость и нужную силу нажима, чтобы Петра заметалась на матах, цепляясь руками за собственные бёдра. Пульсация внизу живота всё усиливается, боль мешается с наслаждением, а затем тело привычно выгибается, до звона напрягая каждый мускул, и расслабляется, оставляя лишь сладкую блаженную негу.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Дэнни, подвинув на место прокладку и задумчиво осматривая свою руку, будто решая — облизать её или потратить одну из двух влажных салфеток, а затем смаргивает, улыбается и подхватывается с пола, направляясь в уборную.

— Лучше, — громко выдыхает Петра. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — отзывается Дэнни, перекрикивая шум воды. — Тебе надо перестать держать всё в себе, а то в следующий раз истечёшь кровью, стесняясь позвать на помощь.

Петра закатывает глаза, хотя Дэнни и не может этого видеть, и принимается разглядывать потолок, отмечая новые трещины. Петра всё думает, как так вышло, что это уже второй раз (если считать тот, когда пришельцы, совсем как в дурном фанфике, заставили их, распылив в камере какой-то стрёмный токсин), когда они занимаются сексом, и при этом они не только ни разу не целовались, но даже не говорили об этом. Если быть точной, Петра не говорила. Как-то всё к слову не пришлось за столько лет, что она бы была очень не против, если бы их отношения с Дэнни стали не просто дружескими, а хотя бы… как это… дружескими с привилегиями, вот.

Петре почти двадцать два года, и почти пять их них она влюблена в свою случайную подругу и соратницу. И всё это время не может набраться храбрости и признаться той в своих чувствах. Прям мелодрама какая-то.

Но кроме неустроенной личной жизни, у Петры Паркер всё хорошо.


End file.
